


Paradise Sam and Dean

by Easter_Samle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Birds of Paradise, Gen, Sam/Dean - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Easter_Samle/pseuds/Easter_Samle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paradise!Dean and Paredise!Sam...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise Sam and Dean

Dean长得可英俊了，每回求偶期都能吸引一大群雌鸟，更鸟逼的是，每次他找了个地方开始跳求偶舞，至少都会有三只以上的雌鸟羞羞答答地凑上来，这让其他雄鸟简直羡慕嫉妒恨到要啄死他。

所以Dean在各种啄啄啄啄的斗殴中锻炼出了一副好身手，毕竟每隔两三天就来几只雄鸟一脸的“你鸟逼？我比你更鸟逼！”挑衅脸过来要把他的羽毛给啄掉，实在神烦得可以。没那一身漂亮羽毛Dean还混什么混，天堂鸟就是靠漂亮才能把到妹子，美貌关乎下一代的质量，美貌就是绳命！到了Dean这里还得学打架，Bobby吐槽说Dean就跟隔壁流苏鹬一样，公的自己还得先互相炫一遍才去找妹子。

“你又一次保住了贞操？”Bobby老是窝在自己地盘里看着Dean每隔几天就得身上挂彩地回来，愉快地嘲笑他。“Dean boy，你的魅力已经高到连雄鸟都要来追求你了。”

“他们要揍我又不是我的错。”Dean想翻白眼，可天堂鸟没法翻白眼，他又不是鸵鸟那种睫毛能站只蜻蜓的物种。

“就算在我们这种族里你滥交得也够可以了，”Bobby抖抖羽毛，Ellen和Jo在窝里唧唧咕咕低声聊着些什么。“或许你可以试试找个好姑娘安定下来。”

Bobby是天堂鸟界的奇葩，年轻时也相当英俊的Bobby迷倒过一大片妹子，可自从和一只老乌鸦干过一架后就失落了不少羽毛，还被撕掉部分皮肤，从此再也没法顺利求偶。Ellen收留了他，Bobby和Ellen就过上了一夫一妻的愉快生活，相当幸福，女儿Jo也长得很漂亮。可惜Jo受了父母影响，很不喜欢天堂鸟的雄性滥交雌性独自带孩子这种本能，和Dean十分不对盘，不然Bobby倒很愿意让他们生活在一起。

“Bobby，”Dean抱怨。“我可没你那运气。”Bobby三天两头就吐槽他麻烦太多不如好好过鸟生，可除了他那一家子哪只天堂鸟一夫一妻啊。Dean的老爸John倒是有这个想法，他老妈Mary当年也是雌鸟界的大美人儿，John都打算带着Mary远离鸟群社会独自过小日子了，可那拨黄眼乌鸦就是不肯放过它们，三天两头和它们争地盘，也不知道到底是想干嘛。

“反正咱们雄鸟卖力求偶就是为了找到更多的配偶留下后代，本能当然没错，但所有找到唯一的天堂鸟都远离了族群单独生活，咱们的历史里有写，谁叫你不爱听。”Bobby啄了Dean一下。“碰到真爱的时候你就懂了。”

“除了我老爸和你，我这一辈子鸟生就没见过真爱。”Dean用尾羽对着Bobby表示抗议，Bobby沙哑地大笑两声，叼起个松果扔过去揍他。

Dean热心地搜集着亮闪闪的玩意儿，求偶这种事得努力经营，用草叶搭个漂亮的小棚子，放上各种漂亮的东西吸引雌性，每天换上新鲜的花朵和浆果。Dean长得实在是相当相当地英俊，比起其他雄鸟得卖力地跳上10小时舞就为了一次交配来说，Dean随便跳跳就有两三只雌鸟自动献殷勤——也不能怪其他雄性羡慕嫉妒恨嘛。

和Bobby聊完，Dean回到自己的求偶地盘。卧槽，又有雄鸟过来处心积虑地破坏了，搭个棚子容易嘛我！他叹口气，又得重头再来了，附近的草叶差不多都给他拔光了，要收集漂亮东西得飞得更远些，万一被黄眼乌鸦发现就惨了。

Dean小心翼翼地飞着，在树林里绕来绕去，可惜他一身羽毛太过显眼，经常被别的生物发现，有的夸奖一句漂亮有的吐槽一句骚包，这又不是他的错。

披着这一身羽毛，Dean想搜集些东西都很困难，在两次被其他雄鸟拦下来单挑后他烦了，跳到了树叶间抖落上面的水珠，再跳到草丛里滚上些草屑，好不容易把自己弄得灰头土脸，飞也飞不动了，这才避开了大部分打探的目光。

他在草丛里跳来跳去，低头挑拣着颜色漂亮的小石头，和色彩鲜艳的花朵，半开的最好看，到时候他跳跳求偶舞，花还能再开一次，效果可棒了。

所以当那一团脏兮兮的毛球直接朝他冲过来的时候，Dean有半秒钟没反应过来。

那一团毛球直撞上他，冲力让他们两个连续在地面上滚了好几圈，附近响起了不合时宜的嘲笑声（肯定是戴胜鸟，烦烦的）

他们一直滚出老远，撞上一堆蘑菇才停下。Dean听到细微的啪咔声就知道不妙，等他把身上那坨带着泥浆的毛球啄开，就发现他有好几根渐变色的长羽毛被折断了，而且更倒霉的是之前只弄上一身尘土草屑，现在他也满身泥了。

“嘿！”Dean警告，从泥地里爬起来，使劲抖着身上的羽毛想把泥浆甩干。“你搞什么！”

跟其他雄鸟三天两头干架的好处之一就是尽管他长得英俊，也没人敢随便揍他，因为自己会先被揍死（至少得两三只一起冲上去）。

“趴下！”那坨毛球警告，头顶就掠过一片黑影。Dean赶快趴下，乌鸦们嘶哑难听的叫声覆盖了周围，在树林间跳来跳去地搜索着。

“我们得干掉他。”一只乌鸦低声说。“Lucifer要把他撕成碎片。”

“黄眼，那小混球现在变聪明了。”另一只乌鸦在附近盘旋的时候说，“如果我们能让Sam留下后代，那我们的基因会更棒。”

杂交？Dean趴在泥地里一动不动，乌鸦总是有些奇葩想法，就算它们是鸟界的人类，促进各种族杂交这种事也够呛。顺便说一句，Sam是谁啊。

“我们干掉了Jessica那只蠢鸟，不然那颗杂交蛋就能生出来了，Ruby可相当喜欢Sam。”一只乌鸦说，“不过她的基因并不稳定，或许再等等？Meg也不错。”

“Meg是个whore，”最先那只被称作黄眼的乌鸦说，“她的基因确实更好，可那小娘们萌上了Castiel，跟着那个灰羽毛的蠢鸟跑了。”

“闭嘴快找！”一只抱怨。乌鸦们蹦跳着从一棵树跳上另一棵树，没多久就跑远了。

Dean把脑袋从一朵蘑菇下伸出来，那坨毛球瑟瑟发抖，不过在一堆蘑菇的掩盖下还不算显眼。“嘿。”Dean开口，“它们走了。”

毛球小心翼翼地探出脑袋，打量了周围才爬出来——没错是爬，Dean一眼就看出毛球左边翅膀骨折了，身上的羽毛被一层又一层泥浆给搞得灰不溜秋乱七八糟，不过那鸟脑袋长得有那么一点点像天堂鸟，也许是它们整个种族的一个分支？（Dean才懒得记，反正它们演化出了好多种长相和羽毛）

等毛球爬出来后Dean就郁闷了，就算泥浆让蓬松的羽毛紧贴在身体上，这鸟也比他长得还大。Dean自己非常强壮，可这鸟更壮，就是有点营养不良。如果是近似品种的雌鸟……体积不是问题，妹子们都很可爱，雄鸟的话Dean非得好好揍一顿不可。

Dean检视了一下自己，有不少根他引以为傲的羽毛都在这一路滚球中折断了，不过幸好他没骨折，毛球就惨多了，又骨折又发抖，鸟羽七零八落，又块头大，居然一脸可怜兮兮地看着他。

“呃，对不起。”毛球开口，声音绝对是男孩子，Dean最后一点幻想也破灭了。“我不是故意要撞上你的。”毛球尴尬地在泥地里蹭着爪子，身上断掉的羽毛绝对比Dean多。

算了，反正他洗个澡就能恢复，至于断掉的羽毛？拔掉后没两星期就能重新长出来了。Dean想。

“它们在追你？你就是Sam？”Dean问那些乌鸦。如果他猜得没错的话，这鸟很可能就是那个Sam。

Sam点头。Dean真想翻白眼，可惜他的鸟脸做不出这种表情。

“你没法翻白眼。”Sam认真地说。

Dean咳出喉咙里一小团草屑。“我要走了。”他不高兴地说，除了Bobby还没鸟能看出他的表情呢，都要归功于复仇的老爸大部分时间都把Dean丢在Bobby身边养大，不过鸟都没什么表情，只能归功于Bobby太了解他了。“再见。”

“再见。”Sam回答，挺有礼貌，可能也因为弄断了Dean的羽毛而有点歉疚。

Dean跑跳着蹦走，反正他的羽毛全是泥，不洗一下也飞不起来。蹦出老远后他回头看了一眼，Sam还在可怜兮兮地把羽毛里的草屑泥团给啄出来，左边翅膀耷拉着，老远看去简直就像一坨屎壳螂搞出来的那什么。

管他干嘛！Dean用爪子扒拉着草叶，等了几秒钟，Sam窝在那堆蘑菇里默默梳理着羽毛，像是尽量要把自己藏起来。

Dean跳回Sam身边，Sam惊了一下，浑身的绒毛都抖了抖，可惜全是泥浆，根本炸不起来。

“跟上来。”Dean说，用John训练他保护自己时那种命令口吻。“我带你去洗洗。”

Sam瞪大鸟眼。Dean啄了他一下，很轻，足以表现出友好。“快点。”

Sam跟上来了，蹦得有点慢，耷拉着的左边翅膀绝对阻碍了他的平衡。

Dean三天两头找漂亮玩意儿装饰自己的求偶小窝，附近的地形超级熟悉，很快就把Sam带到了一个小水坑边。Dean跳进去打了两个滚，浑身上下就干净了，他抖抖羽毛上的水珠，看着Sam郁闷地盯着浅水坑——哦对喔，翅膀骨折。

Sam还是跳进去了，把左翅展开让水浸透羽毛来清洗，显然很不舒服，Sam一边洗一边颤抖。

Dean在旁边等着，乌鸦们大概往密林深处找去了，Sam每次展开翅膀又收回时都很缓慢，这让洗澡时间拖得很长。但Dean没有不耐烦，谁没个倒霉时候呢。

等Sam把自己漂洗得差不多的时候，Dean示意他继续跟上。两只鸟都湿漉漉的，树林里又暗，蹦了好久才蹦到空地上，阳光透下来，开始烤干他们的羽毛。

Sam一被阳光晒着就蓬松起来，居然还有一层浅棕色的绒毛和长长的卷曲的尾羽，一只大毛球。

Dean自己有金棕色的闪亮尾羽和一片漂亮的绿色羽毛，不过Sam还是很大，他们俩同时求偶的话Dean还是稳赢，但也有雌鸟喜欢大的……算了。

“乌鸦干嘛追着你？”Dean问，才没有好奇。

“它们想要杂交出更漂亮也更强壮的品种。”Sam苦着脸回答，就算鸟表情超少Dean也能看得出那是苦逼脸。“我生下来就比别的雏鸟大，黄眼那天正好路过我妈的窝，一下子就看中了我。”

“飞来横祸啊兄弟。”Dean吐槽，Sam蓬松起来后特别萌，大块头和萌居然能同时存在，这不科学！“去Bobby那儿不？Bobby是个热心肠，那里有很多地方可以让你搞个隐蔽的窝出来。”

“真的？”Sam不太确定，又朝那堆绒毛里缩了缩脑袋，Dean又翻了眼睛，Sam噗地一声笑出来。

Dean就把Sam带回去了。Jo倒挺喜欢Sam的，那让Dean有点郁闷，Ellen整个儿把Sam当成了儿子，而Bobby，又是Bobby，打趣Dean说“真爱来了”，Dean差点没被烦死。

“这可是我头一次看你带只鸟回来，”Bobby笑了几声，“你连求偶都远离这片区域，这回却带了个大家伙？那孩子肯定有什么地方戳中了你的萌点。”

“他是公的！”Dean差点对着Bobby的耳朵大吼。“Bobby！我喜欢的是妞！”

“噢，我很开明的，”Bobby说，“顾着他点儿，Sam挺倒霉。”

Sam胳膊上夹了夹板，别别扭扭地蹦过来了，害羞地展示翅膀，脑袋快藏进那一大坨绒毛里了。“Jo帮我弄的。”

“你们干脆结婚算了。”Dean吐槽，反正Jo不喜欢他。

“呃……”Sam再一次在地上蹭起了爪子。“我不知道怎么做，我从小就跟着别的鸟生活。”

Dean瞪他，他的鸟眼都快脱眶了。

“教他几招。”Bobby淡定地说。

随后几天Dean就给自己做了个新窝，反正他三天两头跳求偶舞，之前那个又被破坏了。他得费劲儿收集起长长的草叶，再找漂亮的石头和花朵还有浆果出来，人类遗留的痕迹里还有很多好东西，但得仔细找。

而Sam，翅膀伤了又蹦不快，就跟在Dean后面像个跟屁虫一样，Dean让他干嘛他就干嘛，乖乖收集草叶和花，每次找回来的东西都符合Dean的要求。

就是和他一样收集东西的雄鸟们看到Dean带着个大家伙出现后，集体吐槽（都没有逼格！）比如Dean这个求偶达人居然被另一只雄鸟搞定啦，比如他们要宣传Dean喜欢汉子啦，等等等等。

这简直烦死，但Bobby是个好样的，Dean又很尊敬他，反正他只需要带着Sam一小段时间就好，Sam的翅膀一恢复就用不着被保护啦。

Dean爪把爪地教Sam怎么筑巢，怎么搞装饰——Sam学得很快，在离Dean那个窝有段距离的地方自己搞了个练习品，相当漂亮，不过Sam翅膀上还带着伤，没有雌鸟会对受伤的雄鸟感兴趣。

这天Dean让Sam窝在一边，用一堆草叶把他藏起来，告诉他别出声之后，开始泡妹子。

和大部分天堂鸟相比，Dean不光长得很英俊，歌喉也很英俊，就算换了个新地方也一样，他鸣唱了一会儿之后，果然有漂亮妹子循着声音飞过来，看了一圈装饰一新的巢又看看Dean，爽快地表示“来生个蛋吧！”Dean就愉快地搞定了。

等妹子飞走自己去筑巢养蛋后，Dean把Sam脑袋顶上的草叶拨开：“搞明白了？”

Sam缩成一个大毛球点点头，默默看着Dean得意地翘起尾羽。

“那你就可以自己搞定啦。”Dean说，感觉完成了一个大任务，就啄啄Sam的脑袋让他自己去搞求偶小棚子，又带着他四处蹦跶，告诉他哪些地方可以隐蔽，哪些地方适合求偶。

Dean又恢复了三天两头求偶的正常生活，每天去看一眼Sam的求偶搞得怎么样，Jo检查Sam的翅膀，Bobby教Sam一些天堂鸟的知识，Ellen偶尔给他们找虫子吃。

Sam其实也很漂亮，求偶的容易程度只比Dean慢了那么一点点，不少妹子看到Sam就酥了，连他骨折的翅膀都不在乎，这让Dean只想翻白眼。

乌鸦们到处搜寻过几次，Dean张开翅膀把Sam覆盖住（再大团也是可以用翅膀遮住的）Sam也有惊无险地躲过了好几次。过后Sam总是很感激，他试过道谢，但Dean只一翅膀扇上他的背羽叫他别那么娘娘腔，所以Sam就什么也不说了。

雨季来临时求偶总是要暂时告一段落，Bobby一家有个不错的大岩洞，Dean自己只有个老树洞可以窝着，他一只鸟没问题，可加进Sam就挤挤的。

“真该先给你找个树洞。”Dean抱怨。在有了规律的生活和足够的虫子后Sam增加了些体重，但还是毛绒绒的。雨点砸在树洞外面的树枝上，声音很响。

Sam安静地窝在Dean翅膀边，眼睛里有笑意，看着Dean吐槽还有炫耀自己把过多少妹子，用自己的故事做交换，Dean在听到乌鸦追杀Sam的前女友Jessica时用翅膀覆盖住他，尽管Jessica不是天堂鸟，但Sam还是很伤心。

“被乌鸦看上也太倒霉了，可怜的小Sammy。”Dean在给他拆夹板时抱怨，轻轻啄啄骨折的地方看看长好没有，“等天气好点儿再去飞。”

“Dean，”Sam小心地拍打着左翅，确认它没问题后就重新缩成一大团毛球。“为什么Bobby不像一般雄性那样求偶？”

“他说每只鸟都会找到真爱，”Dean说，“可大部分鸟都没有，所以我们得一遍又一遍地求偶，没有真爱至少留个后代。”

“挺合理。”Sam同意地说，“你还没有见到真爱？”

Dean翻眼睛，Sam吃吃坏笑。

雨季的雨总是下个不停，在一个短暂的间歇期里Dean把Sam啄出树洞。Sam抖了抖羽毛就飞了起来，毫不犹豫，长好的翅膀有力地拍打着，在低空盘旋了几圈，兴奋地欢呼起来。

“闭嘴！”Dean吼他，从河滩上那堆沙砾中抬起脑袋。“你想被乌鸦发现吗？！”

Sam乐颠颠地收起翅膀来了个俯冲，结果风向有点变化，Dean被他直接撞滚了一圈出去。

“又来？”Dean抱怨，Sam大笑，温柔地用鸟喙梳理Dean胸前的羽毛。

这可不是天堂鸟会做的事情，Dean在别的鸟身上见过，一对鸟儿窝在巢里互相梳毛以示亲昵，可这让Dean不自在了。

“嘿，嘿，别这样。”Dean轻啄Sam的脑袋，Sam用他的绒毛蹭蹭Dean的羽毛，爬起来蹦走了。

在那之后Dean就有意识地让Sam自己谋生，反正该会的他都会了，甚至还学了不少其他鸟的本事。唯一的问题是雨季太长，所有的鸟都找好了窝，Sam还得继续和Dean挤一个树洞。

Dean想办法多挖出了一些空间，Sam也帮了忙，这让树洞不那么挤，但晚上睡觉时Sam仍然贴着Dean的一边翅膀，毛绒绒的又很暖和，Dean抱怨过一次，可看着Sam尴尬地蹭着草叶就没再说下去了。

雨季的结束跟到来一样突然，Dean在树洞里窜进窜出囤积食物，Sam也很乖地捉虫子填进去。然后，呃，Dean还是试图谈谈。

“Sammy，”Dean说，Sam刚把一只大蚂蚱放进树洞的食物堆上。“我觉得……”

“什么？”Sam快活地抖抖尾羽，看到Dean沉默起来，绒毛也没有往常那么蓬松了。“……Dean？”

Dean解释了，再呆下去他们两个大概都把不到妹子了，还有Sam总得想办法给自己找个更大更安全的窝。Sam的眼睛黯了下去，但他没有反对。

旱季是求偶的好时机，Dean重新回到雨季之前求偶的地盘，那个小棚子当然被雨水冲垮啦，再搞就是。

Sam在离他很远的地方找了个岩洞缝隙，空间挺大，但Sam也安顿下来了。

Dean重新开始求偶，也重新开始了三天两头面对其他雄鸟前来挑衅的日子，是有点烦烦的，不过还不错。

但这还不错的生活在他的求偶舞台第三次被其他雄鸟破坏后变糟了，Dean把那几只雄鸟狠狠啄了一顿，把他们的羽毛给扯得差不多后才返回地盘——装饰什么的都可以重来，搞一个求偶小草棚很费时间的好嘛！现在又没有Sam帮忙，重建肯定更花时间。

不过有什么办法呢，Dean认命地开始重新收集草叶花朵，搞一个完美的小棚子需要更多时间，说不定能把他整个求偶期给耗过去。这就是那帮雄鸟的目的，好吧他们做到了。

当Dean叼着些长茎草叶蹦哒回去时，看到了Sam。

Sam在用几根长长的草叶重新搭建那个小草窝，Dean仔细教过他，但Sam住得很远，现在雄鸟都是求偶期，Sam绝对没时间过来帮忙。

可Sam确实在那儿，小心翼翼地把草叶编进那个圈里。Dean差点让草茎从鸟嘴里掉下来。天快黑了，Sam看起来像一团浅棕色的篝火，还是毛绒绒的，可他肯定掉了体重，羽毛也没有在Dean身边时鲜亮。

Dean看着Sam缩成一团毛绒绒，忧伤地贴在那堆草叶花朵边，绒毛在风里微微颤抖，爪子蹭着泥地。过了一会儿，Sam抖抖羽毛，蹦到别的地方去找草叶了。

随后两天Dean重建求偶小棚子就顺利很多，多出来的花朵草叶也并不起眼，如果Dean不特别注意，甚至都留意不到Sam帮他加固了棚子。

Dean又求了一次偶，妹子们还是趋之若鹜，但在这一次之后，Dean就再也没求偶了。

求偶季还没过去，Dean缩在草棚里度过了一个晚上，晚上的草地很冷，树洞里铺了许多草叶，可Sam的岩洞也干巴巴的，Dean去看过。

Bobby看到Dean无精打采地蹦跶回来后就歪着脑袋。“你又搞了什么？把别人家熊孩子羽毛拔光了？”

Dean没说话，在Bobby身边窝成一团绒球，Bobby叹气：“Sam？”

Dean还是没说话，Bobby在他脑袋上重重地啄了一下。“你个小蠢蛋，你不是想干嘛就干嘛吗？快滚出去！”

Dean被轰了出去，想了想Bobby的吐槽，又犹豫了一会儿，最终下定决心。他飞到自己的小草棚那里，选了最新鲜的一朵花叼出来，一路飞到Sam的岩洞缝隙。

里面确实干巴巴的，一点草叶都没有，角落屯着一些虫子。

Dean放下花，Sam八成出去觅食了，他在岩洞里缩起来等着，岩洞透风很厉害，Sam住得一定很不舒服。

等到太阳快落山Sam才回来，身上还沾了些草屑花汁，羽毛蓬乱，飞得也不是很快，每天要忙着觅食还有偷偷帮Dean修补小草棚肯定很累。Dean蹦向岩缝门口，Sam大吃一惊，收翅没收好……他们两个撞成一团。

“卧槽！”Dean抱怨。Sam好不容易才爬了起来。“Dean！”

Sam看起来疲惫又高兴，“Dean！”他在Dean身边绕着圈蹦跶。

“闭嘴。”Dean梳了下自己的羽毛，叼起那支小花丢到Sam爪前。

Sam瞪着那朵花，Dean觉得他的眼睛快瞪出来了。

“呃……”Dean实在不擅长谈谈，Sam看看花，又看看Dean，绒毛充满希望地蓬松着。

“我扩大了树洞。”Dean干巴巴地说。

Sam的眼睛亮了起来，试探地蹦到Dean身边。Dean轻轻啄他的脑袋，Sam害羞地缩回去一些，像个大毛球。过了一会儿，Sam小心翼翼地用喙梳理Dean的羽毛。

Dean展开翅膀，Sam钻进他翅膀下面缩成绒球，又暖和又软。

“我想你了。”Sam小声说。

Dean真想叹气，可惜他的鸟嘴没法做这动作。“我也想你，好吗？”

Sam蹭着他，Dean用喙梳理他脑袋上的羽毛。

END


End file.
